Supernatural: A Summary
by FantasiesDreaming
Summary: Very accurate crackfic. Sam is hugged by Lucifer, Dean pets a kitten, Crowley wants to be loved, and Kevin makes a sandwich.


**So it's late and I have a ton of crap to do so I wrote a crack fic. Yes, it has grammatical errors. Yes, it's crazy. It's almost as if it's on crack... I wonder if it was intended to be that way. **

**(The answer is yes by the way.) **

**Anyway, I've been wanting to write this for a while now. Hopefully it'll put a smile on your face. This is basically a summary of aaaallll of supernatural. Enjoy :)**

**xxxxxxxx**

Dean walkd into the room only to see Sam and THE KEVIN doing the macarena. Dean was confusd so he drank some beer.

Cas apeared. He quikly took in the scene and yelld out "Nooooo I want to dance LET ME BE PART OF THE FAMILY" Sam shrugged because Cas was more powerful than him and he probbly wouldn't beat Cas in a fight even if he was high on demon blood.

"Noooo Sammy don't go darkside" Dean cryed when he smelled Sam thinking bad thoughts. Dean started to hug Sam but Cas' shining forehead caught his eye and he started thinking about pie while drooling courageously.

Cas acidently blew out the lights becasue his dance moves were so excited and handsome the lights couldn't take his bright angel flawlessness. THE KEVIN made himself a sandwich.

Sudeenly, Lucifer popped in and hugged Sam tightly. The hug was like a squeeze from an anaconda but lots nicer and fluffier and more Satan like. Sam rubbed his eyes and then he realized that LUCIFER WAS HUGGING HIM so he screamed "OH LUCY NO" but Dean heard and got the wrong idea. So Dean hugged Cas and told him to talk like Sam but Cas didn't understand. So Dean demonstrted by yellign in a kinky husky voice like a deep godzilla of manliness. Cas still didn't understand so Dean slaped him and told him to find god. Cas cried because he loved the pie man but he must be masculine so he left. Then Dean cried cuz he missed his angel's majestic forehead but then Dean realized that LUCIFER WAS STILL HUGGING SAM so he yelld like Tarzan and shot the devil forty seven times with the colt but it did nothing! So Dean was sad.

Then Lucifer told Sam that he was dreamng and he should kill hmself to get out of it but Sam had watched Inception cuz he was nerdy cute so he knew Lucifer was like Mal and really he was just a weird sexy French lady who needd to dance so he taught him the waltz and they red books together. But then Crowley showd up and he saw them dancing and he wantd to be loved! So Crowley went to Dean and said "Not Moose loooove me and I is make you king of hell!" And Dean said "eww no I don't like you I like Cas more" and it was like a Spanish soap opera and sad violins playd in the background and THE KEVIN added some mayonaise to his sandwich.

Then Cas returned but he was all weird and official because he inhaled some black ooze stuff and he told Dean to bow to him! But then he startd punching Dean anyway becuase he was realllly nice so he had to go darkside. But then Dean puppy dog eyed him and Cas melted into a kitten and Dean was happy and he pet the kitten. Its fur was really soft!

Sudenly Dean wantd to kill because he had an itchy mark thing on his arm and he didn't remember why he was stupid enough to get it in the frst place. But Sam was too busy to stop him not becaseu he was dancing with Lucifer he finished that a long time ago but no one knew becuase suddenly he had no soul but then he did! And he made a sappy face at Dean with big cute eyes and Dean melted and said an I-message. He said "Im sorry if I scard you little brother! I loooove you wanna play Polly Pocket?" But Sam was all like "ewww no Im too old for that! I wanna play NUTCRACKER" but then Dean said "eww you're weird Sam" and then he wanted to kill again sudenly so he took a dinosaur knife out of his manly buttocks and stabbed Crowley who was high on human blood. Sam waved cheekily and said "How does it feeeeel to be higgghh" but Crowley couldn't answer cuz he was dead. THEN THE KEVIN FINISHED HIS SANDWICH SO GRACEFULLY THAT HE DIED TOO! Actually Sam was possesd by a blue idiot but it doesn't matter becuse Sam blames himself for THE KEVIN dying anyways becuase his hair is like a beautiful flowing mane and also hes self righteous.

Adam watchd from the cage and laughed maniacally becuase his life really sucks.


End file.
